


Golden Days

by PhyicFredBear



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Dream Smp, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Gentle Kissing, Love, M/M, Married Couple, Minecraft is their real life, Sunsets, minecraft au, we love them <3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29054232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhyicFredBear/pseuds/PhyicFredBear
Summary: A short and sweet lil story, just so you guys can get used to my writing <3
Relationships: BadBoyHalo/Skeppy, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch, happy - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	Golden Days

..

Bad moved, wrapping his claws around skeppys waist, gripping onto him tighter, as if he was keeping him grounded. He moved his other hand so he could lazily hold onto skeppy’s. He hid his face in his neck as he attempted to snuggle in closer as a soft purring became apparent.

Skeppy felt this and let out a pleased sigh, letting his lips curved into a happy (delighted*) grin, as he closed his eyes and wished his demonic lover a good night. 

..

The orchid purples and hues of blues danced around the marmalade orange, gently kissing it and they spun around each other. Making the sun stand out as it wished the Smp members a good morning.

As the morning sun continued to rise, it decided to wish the two lovers a good morning hello as it beamed its layers of light through the window. Giving the couple a signal to wake up.

Skeppy stirred through the bed, moving his arm to cover his eyes. He knew he should take this as a warning to wake up but the comforting warmth of the bed kept inviting him back. 

He could feel bad tighten his grip, moving him closer to his chest. His head now laid in skeppy’s crown of hair. Snuggling in closer, even if it did tickle his nose.

Skeppy wiggled out of his grip just enough to turn over and look at the sleeping demon. His hair flung all over the place while some clung to his forehead. His eyelashes,—Skeppy giggled a bit, —his “eyelashes” were very short, to say the least. His lips parted, showing off rows of pearly white teeth-, fangs.

He leaned in and moved his hang up to cup Bad’s face. He moved in to snuggle into Skeppys palm. A soft purring now starting up again. Skeppy bit down on his lips as he tried to stifle a laugh. 

He leaned in and peppered Bad’s face with small little kisses, starting from his forehead then reaching down to his cheeks and chin. Nowhere was safe from his delicate kisses. 

Bad stird, slowly opening his eyes. 

“Good morning,” his raspy voice said. “Good morning.. Husband,” he replied back, giggling as bad’s cheeks began to heat up.

“Oh hush you muffin head,” he said shaking his head. He moved his hands from skeppy, leaning on them to support him as he sat up. He yawn, stretching his arm over his head, hearing a crack as he pop out his wings a bit. He looked over to see his husband, still laying in bed.

God, Skeppy looked so, so pretty. 

His silky raven hair was spread out everywhere, looking like it had some knotted strings on top. Yet it still looked perfect. His tan skin gave a nice contrast to the little diamonds that sprinkled around his cheeks, along with little freckles you could— just see. His eyes though, Gosh, they were beautiful. The dark chocolate waves that could just drown you if you let them, the way they dance with the specks of bronze hidden in them, the bronze you can only see when the light hits his face. Making his look even more angelic.

He was just, he was absolutely beautiful— no divine. How did he get this lucky? It wasn’t just Skeppys looks, it was his whole being. His laugh, his jokes, his personality, his-- his. He was just perfect.

He snapped out of it when he heard a light giggling. Skeppy was bitting his lips, trying to stop his laughing from coming out.

He shook his head at the sight, a small smile on display the whole time. 

He lifted his hand and tousled skeppys hair. 

The two giggled more and Bad moved back and laid down. Shuffiling a bit as he layed down away. He looked over and caressed skeppys cheek. Leaning over and kissing him. Letting his taste fill all his senses, vanilla caramel. He pushed a bit harder as he gentle bit on his bottom lip. 

The two pulled apart, a bit out of breath. They breathily giggled as the enjoyed the others presence

For now, the two were at peace with one another..

**Author's Note:**

> First story woooo! I’m excited to keep on writing!


End file.
